BIG Magic
by just me don't judge
Summary: Meriu finds a magic book. She trys out some spells and some big things happen. Inflation Storyplz review PLZ!


BIG magic

A/N: Hello I am a new author to this site and yes I write weight gain fics. If you don't like them don't read them. I also do inflation stories.

Meiru sat on the couch watching the news. There was nothing interesting really except news about a virus that was going around. She didn't really care because it seemed that it was only small one and it didn't cause much harm that any one knew of. She got up off the couch and made her way to the door she thought that she would go for a walk. She grabbed her PET and left. She didn't know where she was going so she just walked aimlessly down the street.

After awhile she found herself at Miyuki's antique shop and decided she'd go in. The door creaked as she entered the shop, "Hello," she called out, but no one answered. She walked around until she stumbled over something on the floor, "Ouch!"

She tried to see what she tripped over but couldn't she picked it up to get a closer look. It was a spell book. It must have been Miyuki's. Meiru read the title allowed, "Practical Joke Spells," bellow there was a warning, 'may not be as practical as the title suggests.'

"Hey Roll do you think Miyuki would mind if we borrowed this book form her," Meiru asked.

"I don't think she'd mind considering she left it on the floor," Roll said.

With that Meiru left the shop with book in hand. She decided to take it to Netto's house so they could check it out together. She knocked on his door, which he opened, "Hi Meriu what's up," he asked.

"Hi Netto. I just went to Miyuki's and I found this book there I thought it would be fun to check it out with the guys. Mabey try a few spells out of each other," Meriu said showing him the book.

"Practical joke spells, sounds fun," Netto said grinning.

Meriu walked in and sat on Netto's couch. She pulled out her PET and told Roll to contact the others. Soon everyone was there. They all went up to Netto's room. They turned the lights down low and sat in a circle. Netto opened the book and began browsing threw spells there were a lot of good ones he tried one on Yaito it made her taller. Which shocked everyone. "Give me that," Dekao said grabbing the book. He looked threw the book and found some spells he tried to cast one but the idiot turned himself green instead. Meriu laughed at them, which got Yaito mad. She grabbed the book and flipped threw the pages until she found the perfect spell. She mumbled the words and pointed at Meriu, but nothing happened at least at first.

"Ha your spell didn't work," Meriu said grinning.

"Hmph stupid book doesn't work," Yaito said throwing the book to Netto who was now picking on Dekao.

"This is dumb," Dekao said as he was now returning to his normal color.

"Yeah this really isn't that interesting. I'll save it for a different day Meriu said putting it in to her bag.

Just then something started to happen to Meriu. An extremely warm sensation went through her body. The others stared in awe as they watched Meriu. Her thighs and butt began to grow. They became much rounder and thick. Her body's curves became more evident. They continued growing her once loose skirt now pressed tightly over her large legs. It didn't stop there now her breasts began to grow they became more and more evident as her shirt became tighter and tighter. She then grew taller. Her skirt became extremely short on her now long thick legs. Her shirt had made it's way up as well and yet her breasts were still growing the were the size of a pair of cantaloupes now. They kept growing they swelled to the point of her shirt barley covering them. They were about the size of basketballs now and they didn't sag or anything. They kept their round shape. Her hips expanded as well. It finally stopped. By this point both Netto and Dekao had nosebleeds. Meriu was scared.

"My spell wasn't supposed to do that," Yaito said staring at Meriu.

Meriu looked over her new body, it didn't bother her beside the fact that it had happened so quickly. She was actually extremely glad that she had found this book. She wondered what she would do with this new body or how her classmates would take it. Oh well she didn't mind. This day in her opinion couldn't have gone better.


End file.
